C'est dans la boite !
by raito hana
Summary: Parce que le ridicule de l'un, déclenche le fou rire de Mokona !


**Cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof pour le thème « boite »**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des CLAMP**

**Et un grand merci à Kohakou pour m'avoir inspiré cette idée de publicité, tu es juste géniale okasan x3.**

* * *

><p>-C'est dans la boite !<p>

-Je déteste ce job...

Kurogane et Fye, le ninja bourru et le mage farfelu avaient atterri avec le reste de leur « équipe » dans une dimension des plus calmes. Pas de conflits, pas de dangers non plus. Seulement la plume de Sakura demeurait introuvable, alors ils avaient tous décidé de trouver un travail, pour pouvoir se payer une chambre d'hôtel et de la nourriture.

Alors quand Fye avait proposé à Kurogane un travail qui pour une fois ne semblait pas avoir été fait pour le ridiculiser il avait tout de suite accepté de tenter sa chance, bien trop heureux que pour une fois ce crétin de mage ne lui cherche pas des noises. Seulement ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'une autre personne elle était sur le point de lui faire regretter d'avoir espérer un tel répit.

-Kyahhh ! Vous êtes trop choux tous les deux ! Tu ne trouves pas Kobato ? S'était exclamée une jeune fille brune aux yeux violets.

-Oh oui ! Puis Monsieur Kurogane a la même voix que Ioryogi, c'est troublant !

-Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai en plus ! On vous engage ! J'imagine déjà les magnifiques publicités qu'on va pouvoir faire avec vous ! Hohohoho !

Le regard sadique de Tomoyo avait réussi à rendre plus que méfiants les deux jeunes hommes qui se demandèrent un instants s'il ne feraient pas mieux de prendre les jambes à leurs cou. Mais l'optimiste de l'un, la fierté de l'autre les empêchèrent de disparaître plus vite que leurs ombre. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent dans le lieu de tournage de Tomoyo Daidoji, une réalisatrice amateur qui aspirait à tourner de grands films, mais qui pour le moment, se cantonnait à la publicité pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Ce n'était pas toujours ce qui avait de plus amusant, et les acteurs qu'elle devait engager faute de mieux, n'étaient pas toujours à son goût. Aussi, quand elle vit pendant le casting ces deux spécimens, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Imaginez : deux hommes ressemblants à de véritables mannequins, et à la personnalité explosive l'un comme l'autre, c'était totalement inespéré ! Ivre de joie grâce à la trouvaille, elle n'avait même pas pensé à leur faire jouer une quelconque scène et les avait engagés sur le champ. Une de ses cameramen lui avait alors demandé s'il était judicieux d'avoir fait un tel choix de manière si précipitée, mais cela ne ternit pas les espoirs de la jeune fille, parce qu'elle savait : ça allait bien se passer, un point c'est tout !

-QUOI ?

-Oui vous avez bien entendu, vous allez jouer le rôle...D'un steak !

-Il est hors de question que je fasse le rôle d'un steak ! Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande !

-Oh que si mon Kuro ! Et un de premier choix si tu veux mon avis ! Ajouta Fye avec un sourire gourmand

-Oh c'est bon ça ! On l'ajoute au script ! Trancha Tomoyo.

-Vous êtes une bande de malades ! Je pars de cet asile de fous !

-Vous abandonnez ? Partez alors je n'aime pas les fuyards déclara la réalisatrice avec dédain.

Cette remarque n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et ce fut ce qui poussa le ninja à revenir sur ses pas et à accepter tant bien que mal ce travail ingrat. Car non, personne n'avait le droit de le traiter de fuyard, pas même quelqu'un qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à la princesse de son pays !

Quelques semaines plus tard...

-Rahhh ! Elle va me le payer !

-Du calme Kuro-chan voyons ! Tu fais peur au enfants !

- Comment a-t-elle osé ! Me traiter de steak surgelé ! Je ne suis pas un SURGELÉ ! S'égosilla un certain ninja qui semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

-Voyons mon Kuro ! Faire toute une histoire pour une boite de steaks ! Puis tout le monde le sait que tu es un beau morceau de viande, bien frais, bien ferme...

-La ferme ! Et arrête de me suivre ! C'est une histoire entre elle et moi !

-Ah non ! Je viens avec toi ! Je veux être bien sûr que tu la laisse en vie, on doit encore tourner une pub demain...

Hors de questions ! Je ne jouerai plus pour rien du tout ! Avait hurlé Kurogane en claquant la porte de la maisonnée, devant le regard effaré de Shaolan et Sakura et devant l'air amusé de Mokona.

-Moko-chan...est-ce que tu sais de quoi parlaient à l'instant monsieur Kurogane et monsieur Fye ? Demanda Sakura qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Hihihihi ! Mokona va vous le montrer ! Grâce à une de ses 108 technique : la télé à la demande !

Le petit animal projeta grâce à ses pouvoirs un film, qui semblait-il se passait dans une Église. Une foule de gens étaient assis et attendaient un événement qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air de les enchanter. Sakura remarqua aussi qu'ils portaient presque tous un badge « les végétariens au pouvoir ». Mais le plus surprenant était à venir : deux personnes, entrèrent enfin pas exactement deux personnes...Un jeune homme blond et longiligne et...Un homme brun...déguisé en steak !

-Monsieur Kurogane ! s'était exclamé Shaolan abasourdi ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez Mokona.

Les deux « hommes » avancèrent dans l'allée et s'arrêtèrent devant un prêtre qui déblatéra une foule d'informations les plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. Après quelques instants qui semblèrent une éternité, il demanda à ce que les deux hommes en face de lui prononcent...Leur vœux de mariage !

-Monsieur Steak, jurez-vous fidélité à Monsieur Fye ici présent ? Jurez vous de le chérir de le protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le jure avait récité le steak avec un ton morne.

-Monsieur Fye, jurez vous fidélité à monsieur Steak ici présent ? Jurez vous de le chérir de le protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le jure !

Vous êtes maintenant mari et Steak ! Vous pouvez embrasser le marié !

Après cette scène on ne peut plus émouvante, les mariés s'avancèrent vers la sortie de l'Église, mais ne purent jamais l'atteindre car, un pans du costume du fier homme-steak se coinça dans le tapis, et il tomba les quatre fer en l'air, entrainant son compagnon dans sa chute.

La publicité se termina par une image qui n'était pas prête de s'effacer de la mémoire des deux enfants, celle d'un Fye à califourchon sur le ninja et qui le fixait avec un regard gourmand, avant de déclamer avec dévotion :

-Oh oui ! J'aime la viande !

Fin


End file.
